Megan and Tommy
by hristina.m.koleva
Summary: After 3x13 episodes things between Megan and Tommy are going in an unexpected direction. My first story.


Once the Megan was kidnapped from her boss at that moment she was angry that her boss had killed her father also been scared that she will not see her daughter Lacey, mother and also Tommy.

Since Tommy was in town Megan was not the same person. Constantly suppressed feelings for him. Megan just did not want things to happen between them 20 years ago, but something about her had made her repeat again the moments between them as 20 years ago. When she returned to her apartment Megan saw his mother sitting on the couch waiting for her. She left her bag on the table and go to hug his mother. Megan was devastated that her father was killed and did not killed himself. Some time has passed and it decides to go to Tommy, to thank him for everything related to the case of her dad. Megan changed her clothes took her bag, car keys and headed to the car.

At this time Tommy had returned to his apartment. He turned on the lights in the living room grabbed a cup and poured himself whiskey. Tommy sat on the couch and indulges in reading reports. Megan arrived at the address where Tommy lives. She out of her car and walked toward the door. Tommy read the report until someone was knocking on the door. He was surprised who will came to visit him at this time of the night. He stood up and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a very known face.

''Hey." He smiled.

"Hey I know it's late …"

"No , no come on in."

She went inside and left her bag on the couch.

"Erm thank you for everything I couldn't have done it without you."

"How do you feel?" he asked

" I… can't even begin to answer that question. I don't know that I ever will."

She turned to Tommy

"I do know one thing, though. I've spend most of my life allowing my past to rule my present a … and my everything with my father , y .. yeah, but.. also with you, too.

He looked at her. "...And I've held the past against you for way too long, Tommy. It's just not fair."

With every word when she said Tommy takes a step closer to her; "You're not the man that you were twenty years ago and ever since you've been here, you've been showing me that over and over again."

He put his hands on her face, hoping to look into his eyes and stopped crying.

"Megan," His tender voice puts an end to her babbling and his thumb swipes at the tears in her eyes. "You're worth it."

Tommy tilted his head and kissed her gently. The kiss was so sweet. Megan felt butterflies in her stomach. They ended the kiss and looked into their eyes. They looked at each knowing that their time has come again even after 20 years. He leaned back and kissed her again. Tommy put his hands around her waist and pull her closer to him. Megan could feel his hot kisses all over her body. She bristled at every touch of Tommy. Megan began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his beautiful and slender body. Tommy unzipped Megan's jacket and put it on the ground. He sat on the couch and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and enjoy the caress of Tommy. He kissed her passionately and start to unbutton her shirt and put it on the ground with other clothes leaving only bra. He stroked her beautiful red hair. She removed the belt from Tommy's pants. He kissed her neck and her collarbone and then went down to her breasts and reached her stomach and back to her face and kissed her again.

Tommy grabbed her hips and brought her into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and get close to Megan, but she stopped him.

"Hey what's up?" he asked her

" I don't know… just making sure that I'm not dreaming." Her eyes welled up again.

"Megan..," he smiled at her "..Is not a dream you're with me now, and this is our night. Please don't cry. Please!"

"I just want to know if it will not hurt me again like old times."

"How could you think that?" he looked at her

".. well I don't know .. I don't want it to happen like 20 years ago." She looked at him

"This can not happen again, Megan. That's why I Iеft from New York, so I can to find you and give me a second chance to be together again. I couldn't get over our break up. I'm still madly in love with you Megan that I can't change it. You're the only woman who interests me. My heart will always have a place for you." he smiled

Megan cried even more when she learned that she was the only woman in his heart.

She get closer to him and hug him tightly and sighed.

" You're the only!" and kissed her on the cheek

" I know" she smiled

Tommy picked her up and put her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft, tender and sweet. Tommy had yearned for her. She turned and went on his body. Megan leaned over and kissed him again. He stroked her gently on her body. Tommy came to her bra and unclasped and saw beautiful breasts Megan.

"Are you sure you want it?"

" I'm sure. I've waited a long time." she smiled

"Okey." he smiled too

"I love you!" she looked him

" And I love you with all my heart!" he looked her

And they were doing the most beautiful love in their life. They kissed passionately and they fell asleep holding each other together. They knew that belong to each other and it didn't matter.

The end


End file.
